


busy

by goldenthunderstorms



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Modern, Modern Era, doin their best, monty doing his best, percy appreciation, percy is a bit stressed, they're just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenthunderstorms/pseuds/goldenthunderstorms
Summary: percy has just been feeling kind of stressed as he and monty settle into their new life but monty makes sure he knows that its okay to be a disaster sometimes
Relationships: Henry "Monty" Montague & Percy Newton, Henry "Monty" Montague/Percy Newton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	busy

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing to pull me out of my writing slump and some recognition for poor percy  
> hope you enjoy!

It’s been a busy few months for Percy. He moved into an apartment with his now-boyfriend, worked on getting a service dog, helped his boyfriend get a job, helped his boyfriend find a therapist, helped his boyfriend recover from his addiction.

Percy loves his boyfriend. He loves Monty with all there is in him. He would do anything for Monty and would help Monty in every way possible.

But he’s been helping Monty so much lately. He’s just been very busy.

Right now, Percy is doing the dishes while on the phone with his aunt. His aunt and uncle had feelings about Percy moving in with Monty but Percy’s aunt still calls to check in with him every now and then.

“Well, what’s your plan for the holidays, dear?”

“I’m . . . not sure yet.” Percy couldn’t even begin to think about the holidays yet.

“No? Thanksgiving is only two weeks away.”

“Yes, well,” is all Percy says, sighing.

His aunt makes a little humming sound. It’s a telling silence, the fact that she doesn’t invite him and Monty over. Percy didn’t expect his aunt and uncle to be overly kind to him after he moved out with Monty. His uncle hasn’t even spoken to him since. But still, it stings a little.

“Percy, your uncle has—”

And Percy must be too surprised or nervous or something because he drops the mug he’s putting in the dishwasher. “Shit,” he says under his breath.

“Percy, what was that?” his aunt says.

“I, uh, dropped a mug. I need to go.” He reaches for his phone on the counter and hangs up on his aunt. Afterward, he kneels on the floor to gather the pieces of the mug. It’s Monty’s favorite mug, or it  _ was.  _ Percy instantly feels worse about it. He tries to pick up the larger pieces first but one cuts his hand.

Percy suddenly feels very overwhelmed. And he starts to cry. Not heaving sobs or even close to it, just sitting on the kitchen floor with tears running down his face as he holds his lightly bleeding hand to his chest.

It’s just  _ too much _ for Percy sometimes. Some days he feels like he has to work up the energy to get out of bed because there’s  _ so much _ he has to deal with once he does. Today must be one of those days. He can’t bring himself to stand up, let alone pick up the broken mug pieces. He just sits there, knees pulled up to his chest, forehead resting against his knees, tears running down his face. He hopes Monty won’t be upset with him. 

Percy hears keys in the front door. He knows he should get up, start functioning. Monty doesn’t need this, to think that Percy is having some kind of mental break. He isn’t. Percy knows that he’s fine, just a little stressed. He knows that they need to focus on Monty right now. But goddamnit he still can’t get up.

“Perce?” Monty calls. He can’t see Percy over the bar dividing the living room from the kitchenette. “Percy?”

Percy hears Monty as he walks into the kitchenette and catches sight of Percy.

“Shit, are you okay, Perce?” he says. Percy hears glass scrape across the floor and then Monty sits in front of him. “Did you have a seizure?” Monty asks, and Percy knows the little fear in his voice.

Percy shakes his head. “No, I’m okay.” He feels gentle hands take his face and lift it so he meets Monty’s eyes. Monty thumbs tears from Percy’s cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Monty asks.

Percy wants to lie. He knows it’s stupid, crying over a broken mug. But he doesn’t want to lie to Monty, even over something so trivial. He sniffles and says, “I, uh, broke your favorite mug.”

Monty frowns. “This isn’t about the mug, though, is it?”

Percy shrugs. Monty takes Percy’s hand but stops when Percy winces. He inspects Percy’s hand and notices the cut. “Come on, I’ll fix you up.” Monty takes Percy’s other hand and helps him up, then leads him to sit at the small table. Percy sits and Monty goes to get a first aid kit. Percy almost feels like he’s in a daze. Monty isn’t the best with things like this and Percy knows this. But Monty is acting very calm and together and Percy wishes he could be the same. But he’s not. He’s not fine, either, he realizes. Percy hiccups a little, another wave of tears burning the back of his eyes. He hasn’t cried like this in a long time.  _ Stupid,  _ he thinks,  _ that it’s over a broken mug. _

Monty comes back, cleans the dried blood off of Percy’s hand and puts a bandaid over the cut. He wipes more tears away and kisses Percy’s temple. He does so wordlessly, then goes to pick up the larger pieces of the mug and sweeps up the rest with the mini broom they keep under the sink. When all this is done, he comes and sits next to Percy.

“I’m sorry,” Percy says.

“For what?” Monty asks.

“Breaking your mug.”

Monty makes a sound that sounds a little like a scoff, a little like a laugh. “Percy, I can buy another mug.”

“But that was your favorite.”

“I’m sure I can find another just like it.” Monty takes a deep breath, then leans forward and takes Percy’s uninjured hand again. “Tell me what’s really got you upset.”

“It’s nothing,” Percy says, instinctually. Monty gives him a look. Percy made sure to emphasize that communication was crucial in a relationship, that Monty needed to be honest with Percy about his feelings so they could work through things together.

Now here Percy was, doing the exact thing he’d asked Monty not to do.

“I don’t know,” Percy says, which isn’t a total lie. “It just all feels like  _ too much _ . I feel . . . like I’m being stretched too thin. I’ve been really stressed and today my aunt called and . . . dropping the mug just made me snap, I guess.”

“I didn’t realize.”

“You’ve been really focused on therapy and all that. I didn’t want to get in the way.”

“Perce, you’ll always be my top priority.”

“But I shouldn’t be. You need to focus on recovering.”

Monty is quiet for a moment. “Okay, maybe you’re right. But just because I’m focused on pulling myself together doesn’t mean I don’t have any time for you. God, Perce, how long have you been feeling like this?”

Percy shrugs again. “A while, I think. Though it’s really been rearing its head more recently. I just don’t want to get in the way or be some kind of burden.”

“You’re always so together, Perce.” Monty kisses the back of Percy’s hand. “But sometimes you can  _ not be.  _ It’s only fair that if I’m a total disaster, you can be one sometimes too.”

“But I don’t  _ want  _ to be a disaster.”

“Then I’m here for you until you don’t feel like one, and even after.”

Monty stands, pulling Percy up with him. Percy pulls him into a hug, setting his chin on top of Monty’s head. “Thanks, Monty. I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear that.” Percy still feels that weight on his chest. Things still feel a little bit  _ too much _ . But maybe he doesn’t have to add the extra weight of hiding it. Maybe he doesn’t have to be the composed one while Monty is the one falling apart. Maybe, now that Monty is piecing himself back together, Percy can let himself be a little less together. Sometimes.

Monty hums in response. He presses his face into Percy’s neck. After a content silence, Monty asks, “Do you want to watch  _ Queer Eye _ ?”

“You always know how to make me feel better.”

Monty guides Percy to the couch, sitting him down and then kissing the top of his head. “I’m going to make tea.” He starts for the kitchenette but Percy stops him.

“No!” Percy interjects. “Please, no.”

Monty looks wounded. “You don’t like my tea?” he asks with a dramatized pout.

“Darling, dearest, love of my life,” Percy says, “you know I hate your tea.”

“Well  _ excuse me  _ for trying to be helpful.”

Percy opens his arms. “Just come back and you’ll be plenty of help.”


End file.
